fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
TMS: Battle Exam Stories
Battle Exam Stories #1: The Over-Love-Possession of Aqua. Having a bitter sweet dream is always a charm unless you have that dream while doing a hobby which your practicing on, which happens to be cooking. That’s what exactly what just happened, me, Aqua Specter Alexander, fell asleep when the meatloaf was cooking in the oven. Thankfully, it was a close call and it didn’t over cook, it was a success nonetheless. I’m Aqua Specter Alexander, 13 years old, born on August 5th as a Leo, and a chef in works. My favorite hobby is writing, my favorite food is everything, and I what I dislike are spiders and pot-au-feu, ick. Me, and my fellow Mystic Stars members, are all working to become mystical high school students, as assonance for the high school entrance exams, we have weekly study groups, held by Darwin, the genius of our team. With a ding-dong from me and Tora’s own house which we share together, it was time for the weekly study session, with Darwin giving us plenty of questions, as usual. With everyone kicking back and silencing working on our problems, boring. I can’t work like that, it’s boring and I start having a ‘fidget attack’ with me sometimes looking off from my paper and my big ol’ tail will twitch every now and then. Though everyone was starving by the time we were done, so they had my meatloaf I worked so hard on. It was a successful meal with everyone eating well with it, making me feel so proud of myself, but I was also doing...some cleaning. With not a single bit of dust in sight, but I actually worked a whole day on it...which Darwin didn’t approve on, saying that it will mess with my studying and yadda yadda. Despite this, I actually flunked on my test that I had the next day, though Darwin was optimistic and said to try harder next time with his big 100 on his, being that genius. Though I went with my friend Asanuma to Fruits Parlor Crown, where we met, and tried some of the SUPER SOUR fruit tea, instead of going straight home and studying. The next week, was yet another study session, luckily I had some cash to..do some stuff before the session. After quiet studying and a couple of fidget attacks later, I showed off my newest creation for everyone to chow down on, though Darwin scolded me, saying that I should stop doing this if we didn’t want to get fat. It was what I thought, I wasn’t cut out for going to high school I was going to give up, the next day my score when up, but only by ten points, which was better, but still flunking. On the way home, I wasn’t feeling well then I clearly felt that there was a bargain, I was right. The set, which included ramen cups, brownies and tea, was on sale for only 10 bucks, which I was sold on! The other four were talking about how Darwin was too strict on the study sessions, which I can agree on, then Gumball sensed an evil aura from his spiritual scenes from the shop I bought the bargain from. I was to busy enjoying myself in happiness from the tea and cake, and I had caught the hiccups. I was lured into a trap by a ghost who was making money for her great ruler, Gwen was upset at my act, saying that we all had to become high school students, which brought my true self back from the dead. Taking the ghost out with a single Shadow Ball, one of my elemental attacks, I had defeated her. I collapsed into a sleeping heap, having that same bitter sweet dream from earlier, Darwin complained that there was still studying to be done, I snoozed while hiccuping in my sleep. Exam Battle Stories #2: Darwin’s First Love. My name is Darwin Luminous Aquamarine, I was born on October 19th as a quiet Libra, 10 years old. My favorite hobbies are swimming and reading, my favorite food is good, tasty sandwiches, because I can still read while having them. The things I don’t do well with are..in my locker was a letter with the words ‘To Darwin Aquamarine’ then I broke out in hives as they itched like heck..yeah, I don’t do well with love letters. With everyone wondering what happened with my poor face, I said that I broke out in hives the same morning, Gwen went all out saying that I ‘study too much’, because of stress, I broke out. Though a certain someone was always on my mind since I first saw him in mock exams, that’s being Mercurius, Mercury in Latin. Though back with the love letters, I never have gotten that many, this one being my third one, I’m not the one who obsesses over love. Skipping a couple of weeks of having Mercurius sharing the top score and rank with me, my pen name being Lumi-marine, I started feeling a little unwell with my health. My vision was blurring as my head grew fuzzy, though everyone thought that this..was my first true love...that isn’t my darling Lagoona, that is. With this Mercurius in a school that seems like a bad place to study..no wait..everyone can study...in any place at any time, I fell asleep on the first day. With me extra studying, despite everyone said I didn’t need it, with my 500 iq, everyone grew shock as I fell to the grass from my sickness and I was quickly taken to the school nurse. Though everyone thought it was lovesickness, the doc just said it was just a cold, from self neglect. A maiden, who I never noticed, decided to throw love letters at my face as I started itching. Pulling it off, though I couldn’t see well, I knew that THIS was Mercurius, and I took him/her out with a single Ice Beam, though the next mock exam, Mercurius was sharing the same score and rank again, though I thought that he/she was gone after I took he/she out with my Ice Beam elemental attack. Guess I didn’t know that our battles for the top score and rank wasn’t over yet, which will be a long time for me to overcome this god forsaken Mercurius. Exam Battle Stories #3: Gumball and Tora’s Different Tastes, Which Equals Drama. As Aqua’s younger brother and protector, my name is Tora Toxicpiza Alexander, 11 years old. My birthday is May 3rd as a Japanese Taurus, my favorite food is ramen, I hate peppers! My hobby is 100% has got to be being Aqua’s ‘shield’, as in protecting him from danger. At me and Aqua’s home studying for high school entrance exams with Gwen, Gumball, Aqua and Darwin, the study session leader, we are overworking on our studies after Aqua stopped the previous one early after an accident. Though Darwin found out that it was much later than he thought, ending the session of the week. Though Gumball had to be up at 4 in the morning for purification needs at the local shrine which he protects, which is normal for him, he usually is up later then the rest of us. The name’s Gumball Nightwolf Watterson, as Tora just said, being 12 years old as an out-going Taurus, being born on May 13th. Favorite hobby, well, I have many, but the one I like doing most is howling at the moon at night. I absolutely love steak with peppers mixed in with it but I’m not the guy who likes cucumbers. I can’t have them if I don’t want my flame in my stomach to go out of control. You could say that Tora is my opposite, with him being easy-going rather then out-going, which I am, and him being more of the guy who thinks things through, unlike me, Gumball, goes out there, being the go-getter. Gumball and I have a pretty mixed relationship, we are friends but I sometimes can’t trust him around Aqua cause of his issues. Darwin’s the brainiac, Gwen’s an optimistic kind of girlfriend, Tora is...him, Aqua’s a free spirit, and--Gumball’s a big jerk of a go-getter. We have arguments pretty often--which can make us--lose trust in each other--for a while. Though while I was leaving back at the house, I just had to, like a pure idiot who has to get up at 4 in the morning everyday, howl at the moon cause it was pure full. Though he is full of moon energy like he’s nocturnal or something, I can see Gumball flunking tests because of this, but somehow he still passes despite this stupid hobby of his. Either he still sleeps good, or he is a mad man who has a high IQ, but not as high as Darwin’s of course, who passes despite that stupid hobby. Tora’s grades aren’t always the best, he’s the one who gets in the middle but still passes, how? For knowledge, I have no sparkin’ (why does Gumball makes elemental puns, I don’t know..) clue how he does it, he is smarter than what he shows, that would be the only logical explanation in the world?! The next day, I wore the top which I’m going to wear as part of my high school uniform. A near black top with a bright red collar that is always pops out that also had to be buttoned up, and of course Gumball wore his signature black jacket over the top with the blood red collar visible. I also wore--black boots with navy blue socks underneath which didn’t work on Gumball--alongside my top that was covered by my sweet jacket. After school, I decided to head over to the shrine that Gumball works at as a part-time job, he was seen feeding Phobos and Deimos, his pet ravens, seeds as they both screeched. Though there is no known differences between my two ravens, they are well behaved which I like. Then the next weekly study session, held by Darwin mind you, Gumball and I had a big argument wondering who was the better person in terms of who’s the better Mystic Stars member. But, of course, being the sweet and adorable girlfriend Gwen is, told us both to just get along despite us being opposites. To be honest, I never thought about getting along with Tora of becoming--possibly becoming even better friends then what-we are currently are, which made us realize something that we never thought about, how our arguments could possibly tear our friendship apart because of them. Though I am not a fan of Gumball/Tora as a person most of the time, we do get along despite all of this, to be honest, that’s fine by my standards, though we both sort of hate each other regardless. Category:The Mystic Stars